1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to energy weapon protection devices and, more particularly, to an energy weapon protection device which is usable with many different types of vests and body armors, including bullet-proof vests and body armor, and which includes three separate layered panels, a non-conductive outer insulation panel, an electrically conductive inner conducting panel, and a non-conductive insulating backing panel, the three panels being mountable on top of the bullet-proof vest or body armor, the protection panel functioning to discharge energy weapons which are shot at a person wearing the device without permitting electrical transfer to the individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of protection devices which are used by law enforcement agents to prevent their accidentally or intentionally being incapacitated or killed during performance of their jobs. Among these are such devices as bullet-proof vests, KEVLAR body armor, and hand-held shields which can be used to prevent the entry of ballistic projectiles into the person's body wearing the armor or using the shield. While such protective devices are well-suited for protection against penetration of projectile-type objects such as bullets and the like, such protective devices do not provide protection against energy-type weapons such as TASERS, “stun guns” or other electrical pulse-based assault devices. There is therefore a need for a protective device which may be used in conjunction with bullet-proof vests or KEVLAR-type body armor which will protect the wearer from the use of energy-type weapons.
There are two main types of energy weapons currently found in use. The first is the penetrating energy weapon of the kind commonly known as the TASER, and the second is the non-penetrating energy weapon such as the type known as the “stun gun.” Briefly, the TASER includes two explosive-propelled barbs having thin electrically conducting wires extending rearwards from the barbs to the TASER unit held by the person firing the TASER. When the barbs embed in the skin of the target, a high voltage electrical charge is sent through the wires from the unit being held by the person using the TASER. The body of the target serves as a “ground” for the two wires, one of which is positive and one of which is negative, and thus the circuit is completed and the voltage is passed through the target's body incapacitating the target.
With a non-penetrating energy weapon such as a stun gun, on the other hand, spaced-apart positive and negative electrodes protrude from the body of the stun gun and, when these are brought into contact with the skin or clothing of the target, the circuit is completed between the positive and negative electrodes and the target again is electrocuted, thus incapacitating the target. While the non-penetrating energy weapon clearly can be more difficult to bring into contact with the individual, particularly if the target is uncooperative, it also can be more effective and have a greater probability of functioning correctly than a penetrating energy weapon. In either case, however, proper functioning of the TASER or stun gun will incapacitate the target. While this result is certainly acceptable when the TASER or stun gun is being used by a law enforcement officer to incapacitate a criminal in the performance of his or her duties, it is a much more serious situation when the criminal has access to the TASER or stun gun and is attempting to use it against the law enforcement officer. As many of the TASERS and stun guns currently being marketed are available to the purchasing public, this has become a very real and very dangerous probability faced by law enforcement officers. There is therefore a need for an energy weapon protection device which will substantially prevent the proper functioning of an energy weapon regardless of whether the energy weapon is a penetrating or non-penetrating energy weapon type.
Finally, it should be noted that the energy weapons currently available all incorporate electrical discharges with high voltage values but low amperage values. This is to ensure that the target will be incapacitated but will not be killed by the use of the energy weapon. This also means, however, that the discharge is more likely to follow the path of least electrical resistance, (i.e. through a more conductive material), as the high voltage of the electrical current will drive the current towards that path. Therefore, if a device were designed to offer an alternative current flow route for the energy weapon, it is conceivable that the current could be redirected away from the intended target.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an energy weapon protection device for use with garments of both protective and standard type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy weapon protection device which includes an outer insulating panel, an inner conducting panel and a backing insulation panel which prevents penetration of penetrating energy weapon devices through the entire energy weapon protection device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy weapon protection device which will force the energy weapon to harmlessly discharge through the conductive layer between the insulation and backing layers, thus preventing the energy weapon from incapacitating the target and rendering the energy weapon ineffective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy weapon protection device which may be quickly and easily added to already-existing ballistic weapon protection devices such as bullet-proof vests and body armor.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an energy weapon protection device which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install and is safe, efficient, and effective in use.